jumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach (Nintendo home consoles series)
The Bleach Nintendo Home Consoles'' series''' is a series of fighting games based on the anime and manga Bleach and published by Sega. Three games were released, one for the GameCube and two for the Wii. GameCube Bleach GC: Tasogare ni Mamieru Shinigami |genre = Action game |modes = |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo GameCube |media = |requirements = |input = Nintendo GameCube Controller }} is a video game based on the anime and manga Bleach. It is the first installment in the Bleach Nintendo Home Consoles series. The game was released only in Japan on December 8, 2005. It features gameplay similar to traditional 2D fighting games. Wii Bleach: Shattered Blade |genre = Fighting game |modes = |ratings = |platforms = Wii |media = |requirements = |input=Wii Remote, Nunchuk }} Bleach: Shattered Blade, originally published as in Japan, is the second installment in the ''Bleach Nintendo Home Consoles series and currently the only installment to be released outside of Japan. The game was released in Japan on December 14, 2006 and in North America on October 9, 2007, with a European release planned on February 29, 2008 and Australia's release was on the 28th of February 2008. Although the anime outside Japan has not yet reached this point in the series, the game will be a direct port of the Japanese version for American and European consumers, similar to the US release of the game. A new character has been designed specifically for this game, an arrancar named . This character's appearance is similar to that of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques', though Arturo's hair and hollow remains, which also take the form of half a jaw bone like Grimmjow's, are fairly longer. Unlike most other arrancar, Arturo was self-made. Arturo can also disguise himself as anything from Gotei 13 captains to zanpakutō spirits. He once raided the Soul Society, but was sealed beneath Sōkyoku Hill by the Soul Reapers 2000 years prior to the start of Bleach. When the Sōkyoku was destroyed during Ichigo Kurosaki's rescue of Rukia Kuchiki, the seal placed on Arturo was broken and he was freed. The game has so far received mediocre reviews. GameSpot gave it a 3.5 score. IGN gave the game a 6.3 out of 10. Bleach: Versus Crusade |genre = Action game |modes = |ratings = |platforms = Wii |media = |requirements = |input=Wii Remote, Nunchuk, Classic Controller, Nintendo GameCube Controller }} Bleach: Versus Crusade for the Wii was released in Japan on December 18, 2008 and developed by Treasure Co. Ltd. The gameplay has been changed substantially from its predecessors featuring battles in a three-dimensional battle field. The game supports online play through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Visitors to the official website were allowed to vote for which two characters they wanted on the cover of the game; the winning pair was Ichigo and Rukia. Playable characters * NOTE: Arturo Plateado is a character exclusively for Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and does not appear in the anime whatsoever. See also * Bleach * [[List of Bleach video games|List of Bleach video games]] References External links * [http://bleach.sega.jp Official Sega Bleach homepage] * [http://bleach.sega.jp/gc/ Official Bleach GC homepage] * [http://bleach.sega.jp/wii/ Official Bleach Wii homepage] * [http://www.sega.com/gamesite/bleach/ Official Sega Shattered Blade homepage] Category:Bleach Category:Video games